


LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Stabbing, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day one of whumptober 2020, prompts are: Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME

Merlin groaned, shoulders aching above his body and feet hardly touching the ground. He slowly regains his sight recognising the place as Morgana’s hovel. Well this is just great he thought to himself trying shaking off the haziness causing him to wince. Then Morgana strides in a devilish smirk plastering her face. “My, my, my Merlin how the weak have fallen so far.”  
“I’m not down yet, just hanging.” Merlin croaks.  
“Enough of your little jokes it's time to get down to business.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“What are Camelot’s defences?” She growls.  
“Oh Morgana, you’re in denial if you think I’ll ever tell.”

Merlin screams as a knife is jammed into his side. “I like to think of myself as an optimist.”   
Morgana twists the knife in his side. “Even if you don’t tell me what I want to know there is no way you’re getting out alive.” She smiles sadistically.


End file.
